


Megaboy Loses His Power

by DemonDaddy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Manipulation, Muscular female, Muscular to Thin, Power Drain, Power Play, Superheros, Supervillains, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: Megabit is a hero when the city needs him and a student when it doesn't. He has a crush on his chemistry teacher, but little does he know she's a villain out to steal his super strength!





	Megaboy Loses His Power

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned piece. If you would like to commission me, please e-mail me at daddyderotica@gmail.com

Sam Smith, for all accounts, seemed like a perfectly normal, albeit beefy, high school student. He was tall and stacked at the level of most of the jocks in his classes, although he didn't play sports. His abs were enviable and he was nearly six feet tall despite only being a junior.  
  
Just a like normal student, he got average grades and had average friends. He also had an average teen crush on his chemistry teacher, Ms. Addason. Addason was a shapely black milf with double D breasts, a petite build, and a voice that haunted students' at night with filthy dreams. She was also a decent teacher, but Sam rarely could focus in class.

 

So, obviously, he'd jumped at the recent invitation she had given him to meet at her house and go over his most recent assignment. He didn't really need the help of course, because despite his normal facade Sam was anything but average. He was mega. Mega-Boy to be exact, the local town superhero. In his true form, he was bursting with muscles some mortal humans didn't even have and he towered at seven feet tall. His power to transform let him keep his best self hidden so no one would suspect.

 

He didn't need help on his homework, because despite not paying attention much he could read and catch up on anything quickly. Though his main power was super-strength, being a hero had a few other, lesser perks too. However, he figured Addason didn't about know that or his secret feelings for her, so he was happy to have a chance to spend a little time with her.

 

However, what _he_ didn't know was that Ms. Addason was well aware of Sam's little crush and his most precious secret. It had been obvious to her for a long time that Sam was Mega-Boy. After all, Mega-Boy didn't wear a mask and Addason was reasonably observant. Plus, no student without a training regiment had any business being that huge. To top it all off he was frequently excusing himself from class, being late, and generally leading a suspicious life schedule.

 

Addason thought most of the town dense for never noticing, but it was all just as well. It gave her an advantage, the element of surprise.

 

For months she had struggled to find a way to steal his powers. She had tried enlisting other villains, but they were all worthless. Most of her inventions had failed in the trial phase. Yet, at long last, she had what she needed.

 

After a long night in the lab she'd spilled an experimental chemical she'd been working with. It had splattered all over her clothes and rather than rinsing off in the emergency station it had seeped into her flesh. At first she thought she'd be ill, but the mixture had bestowed her with a wonderful power.

 

She'd been given the gift to suck the strength from another person with only a touch. A few experiments later and she was ready to use it to carry out her ultimate plan.

 

That was the true reason why she had invited Sam to her house that day.

 

Sam arrived right on time with his backpack in tow and his short hair styled. He was peacocking, but that was meaningless to Addason. If anything it would make this easier.

 

"Can I get you some tea?" she asked with her usual sultry tone.

 

"No thank you, I was hoping we could start right away," Sam said eagerly.

 

Addason gestured to the couch and Sam happily sat and started riffling through his bag. She merely stood standing before him, hands resting on her thick hips. "My children are out today," she said with a chuckle.

 

"Really? What are they up to?" Sam tried to be friendly but his face was flushing at the implication of her words.

 

Addason ignored the question. "Do you know why I really invited you here?"

 

Sam felt his body reacting to the words. It was like a dream come true. He put down his bag and looked up at her with wide, almost innocent eyes. He gave her his famous sly smirk. "Homework?"

 

Addason laughed, low and sexy and it vibrated through her tiny frame. Even as she stood over him he was up to her breasts, but despite that she felt massive and soon knew she'd look the part. "No, you little idiot!"

 

Sam's expression faltered. "What?"

 

"It's because you're Mega-Boy!"

 

Sam felt his heart shattering slowly, but he wanted to believe this wasn't about to go sour. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

 

"I wanted to give a big reveal," Addason giggled. "But sadly of yet I have no report on which to stake my identity. Hell, I don't even have a name yet, although I was playing with the idea of Chem Killer. What do you think?"

 

Sam felt that last bit of his heart break painfully, but now wasn't the time for self-pity. He rose from his seat and towered over her. "You don't want this," he said sullenly.

 

"Oh, but I do." She glowered up at him and crossed her arms over her bubbled breasts. "I'm going to drain you of all your power and there is nothing you can do about it," she said simply.

 

"We'll see about that. Mega-transform!" Sam launched his fist into the air and started to spin round and round. His muscles bulged and beveled everywhere. His arms were bulbous as boars, veins ran up his throbbing neck, and his height grew nearly twelve more inches. When he settled he was all muscle and blue and white leotard and tights. The sight was meant to be imposing, but it was exactly what Addason had wanted.

 

"See? I knew you were dull. You've played right into my hands!" The milf reached out her hands and clasped them onto Mega-Boy's arms. The man let out a scream as a green light poured from her fingers into his flesh and back out again.

 

Addason laughed as her power took hold. Her thin, wiry arms started to bulged immediately. Muscles shimmered and grew, pushed up her flesh all at once to make her appear like she'd been lifting weight for years. Her height start to shift to accommodate the masses. Her hands extended, her grip tightened painfully.

 

As the power shifted, Sam started to change too. His thick musculature wilted, his arms deflated as if the girth had never been real and his skin was left taught against stick-like arms.

 

"Teenage boys always think they're so entitled to things, but I'm going to make this visit about my pleasure," Addason taunted as the power rattled through her.

 

She eased her hold and slid her hands up to his neck. She wrapped her hands around it as if to strangle him, but merely drained him more.

 

The power poured out of each muscle at once. The gorge of anterior, posterior, splenius, and omohyoid all bowed to her hold and collapsed like a burst bubble. Then those same delicate human lines swelled on her, filled out the quickest as the rest of her body residually followed in pace behind.

 

Then she was teasing her fingers downward. It was almost delicate, touch that would have made him shudder with satisfaction had the context only been different. She stroked down his pectorals and abs and relinquished him of protruding tendinous intersections and his famous sex appeal all in one simple stroke.

 

They translated onto her. Her breasts lifted up and separated, tits thickened with muscles rather than fat. Her slender tummy was carved out like a statue for a museum. She could feel the strength undulating in every piece of her.

Meanwhile, Mega-Boy was left a slendering frame, a meeker man's stature as he shrank toward the floor and his hard outlines turned to soft, smooth plains.

 

He was completely paralyzed by her touch. Even a pinkie of hers would have held him in place. All he could do was cry out in terror as the power was zapped from him. He could feel it draining, not just in his muscles, but in his very soul.

 

Addason drifted down slowly to kneel on her haunches. Her legs were thickening bit by bit but she wanted them to catch up more quickly. She rested forward on her knees and dragged her hands down to steal his v-cut before tickling his thighs.

 

"I bet you've dreamt of me like this," Addason mocked. Her voice was deeper from the new tendons surrounding her vocal chords. As she spoke, her fingers kneaded tauntingly and dragged out the curves of his hamstrings and glutes and displaced them. Her own ass bubbled out with hard muscles and her legs grew stronger beneath her.

 

She leaned in close to breathe over his crotch as her hands clasped his calves. "Poor little Mega-Boy, I'm going to drain you of every last drop."

 

All the while, her clothes grew tighter and tighter as they struggled to fit the muscles encasing them. Her seams had long ago popped and snapped and the material was all but unraveling.

She stood up again in her frayed garments, but never let her hands slip free of his shrinking body.  
  
She was taller than him now, bulging everywhere. He was still curved in places, modest of muscle here and there, but she would solve that.

 

Ms. Addason grabbed him by his boyish face and pulled him forward for a long kiss. Her lips moved deceptively softly over his, her tongue lapped at his mouth like a lover. All the while the last of his power was forcefully wretched from his body.

 

Every last muscle withered to nothing and filled out Addason's body instead. She grew taller and taller so her hands were lifting him off the ground as they kissed. Her thighs were so thick they rubbed together, her arms large enough to support a barge. Her clothes shredded free of her body and she was left naked, her muscular body exposed so any onlooker would have seen the dips and valleys of nearly seven feet of chocolate-tinted flesh.

 

When at last it was complete, she pulled away and dropped him to the floor. With no strength to stand he crumpled to the carpet like a crushed insect. He was still alive, possessed of enough muscle to look thin and petite, a delicate pretty boy. She could have killed him, but she thought this was better. Now he could see her in full.

 

At one time, mere minutes ago in fact, Sam would have given anything to look up and see Addason's bare body, huge breasts uncovered and curved labia exposed. However, seeing her now was a nightmare.

 

For Addason, though, it was perfection. She looked down at her glistening six pack and ungodly bulges of muscled flesh and laughed. "At last, I am strong! Now you can watch from beyond the window as the world changes without you. You can watch me conquer anyone who doubted me. You can watch everything burn!"

Sam wanted to fight, but he was too weak. He barely managed to use his new, thin arms to sit up. His previously form-fitting suit slipped off his shoulder like he was a damsel in unfitting nightwear or a child in his father's clothes. His handsome face was now softer, smooth and sweet where it had been strong and sexy. He looked almost cherubically distressed as he watched her, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop her.

 

With her intentions declared, Addason turned away from him like he was nothing. The rugged curves of her spine tensed dangerously as she strode toward the exit. "I'd get dressed," she said as final parting, "but I'd really like to show off my new guns." Then she lifted an arm and curved it to show how her bicep swelled with the weapons of nearing destruction. "I get the feeling they'll be a real show stopper."

 

Then she was gone and Sam was left alone on the floor of his evil chemistry teacher's home. He held back tears as he looked down at the soft, pale contours of his puny body and really wished he'd just done his own damn homework.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
